True Monsters
by Rachel-Blue-Flame
Summary: I thought I knew what a monster was, Damon. But now I'm realizing, a true monster is something you can never understand.


**_True Monsters_**

**_Summary:_** "I thought I knew what a monster was, Damon. But now I realize, the monsters that I believed in didn't hold a candle to the monster hunting me." Bonnie Bennett thought the danger would come from the supernatural world. She wasn't prepared for the danger that came from the normal world. Can her already fragile state of mind handle what she is about to go through? Maybe, if she has the help of someone who understands monsters a little bit better than she does, she will.

**_Author's Note-_** Made it short because I want everyone to get a GLIMPSE of what Bonnie is going through because of the supernatural world. These will happen frequently, though the real danger is coming from the other side of the fence.

_ Monsters were creatures that were suppose to live under your bed, in your closet, and in your nightmares. They were only suppose to haunt you until you realized that nothing was going to jump out at you from the shadows in the corner, or grab your ankle from underneath the bed. You were suppose to realize that reality was much safer than originally believed._

_That reality had been fractured when my grandmother told me about my heritage._

_About me being a witch._

_Now, after tonight, my reality was officially broken._

_Vampires existed._

_The Salvatore brothers were vampires._

_I was bitten by a vampire and drank a vampire's blood._

_I felt my stomach churn at the last thought, remembering the metallic taste of the red liquid dripping from Stefan's wrist. That was an experience I could wait till the end of forever to experience once again._

_Thinking about Stefan's blood sliding down my throat brought up the one memory I wished to stay buried in the dark corners of my mind. The memory I wasn't suppose to have since I was not in the one in control of my body, but rather my ancestor Emily Bennett. But it seemed it was going to ignore my wish and reveal itself, proving to me that though I wasn't in control, my mind was still aware of what happened. _

_I closed my eyes and watched the scene play out in the darkness of my eyelids. Though a wall of fire separated Damon from me, or my ancestor Emily, I could still clearly see his face. He was begging Emily to return someone named Katherine to him. She had to be the love of his life if he was so desperate to plead for her to be returned. And then I saw his face slowly morph into an angry scowl as Emily tossed her talisman into the air and it exploded into a fiery rain of fireworks. _

_Damon's eyes were the thing I remembered most._

_Twin pools of black fury that promised a slow, painful death._

_A promise he almost kept._

_Reaching out from underneath the gray blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders, I traced the faint scar on my neck. It was hardly there, possibly hard to see, but I could feel the slight bumps where two, sharp canines had sunk into my flesh._

_But could I fault Damon for his rage? He had kept his end of the deal he and my ancestor Emily had made years earlier, but Emily hadn't. I feel I may have acted in the same manner if I was in Damon's shoes._

_But thinking these things made me realize that Damon was not just an ordinary human. He was a vampire filled with a powerful rage that controlled him. He was unpredictable, which made him more dangerous than what I originally believed._

_I have a feeling this won't end well for me._

_---Bonnie_

With a soft sigh, Bonnie closed her diary. Glancing to the clock on her nightstand, she realized it was only eight o'clock on a Saturday night. Yet, she felt as if it was midnight and she had been awake for two days straight.

Once she placed her diary in its proper drawer, she slipped underneath the thick, warm covers of her bed and stared out the window facing her bed. The moon, heavy and white, hung high in the blackened sky. It was a beautiful sight, straight from a fairytale.

_But fairytales don't exist_, Bonnie realized sadly. _Only horror stories did_.

With that thought, tears began to form. She tried to push them back but it didn't seem to work, they cascaded down her cheeks. Silent sobs soon began shaking her body. Everything, from learning about being a witch to learning the truth about Damon and Stefan, was causing her emotions to spiral out of control.

All Bonnie wanted was a normal life filled with friends and her family. She wanted her only worries to be about homework, boys, and practicing the new cheers. But she wasn't fortunate to have that luxury. She was forced to experience a much darker world filled with the monsters of her childhood.

Her tears soon dried up and the sobs quietly calmed, but Bonnie felt some of the energy she thought she had lost return. It seemed that a good cry was all she needed to feel that small spark of her former self flare up once again. But she still felt physically, mentally, and emotionally spent and believed it would require a few more days rest before she truly felt like herself again.

The ringing of her cell-phone caught her attention. Turning over, Bonnie grabbed the phone from the nightstand and placed it to her hear. "Hello?"

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie immediately recognized her best friend's voice. "Hey Elena."

"How are you?"

She laid in her bed and thought about Elena's question for a moment, trying to answer that herself. But her mind was scattered along with her emotions, so she simply replied, "I don't know."

"Oh," Elena was at a loss of words, it seemed.

"Don't worry," Bonnie tried to put some cheer in her voice. "I'll be fine once I digest everything. And I'm still a little weak from last night."

There was a long moment of silence before, "I'm so sorry that happened, Bonnie. I wish…I wish I could have protected you."

She knew Elena did, that was what best friends were suppose to do. "I know. It's okay though, Elena. I'm fine. I was just going to sleep for a little while."

"Oh. Well do you want to have a girls' night in, tomorrow night. Just you and me?"

That sounded like the perfect idea. The two could talk about what was happening, maybe help each other deal. Bonnie knew it was rough on Elena because of her feelings for Stefan, and she could probably use a sounding board at the moment. After Stefan walked away last night, Bonnie was sure her best friend was not in the best of places.

"I would love that."

Elena claimed she had to go, her Aunt Jenna needed to speak with her, so the pair quickly ended the conversation with the time Bonnie should be at Elena's tomorrow night.

Replacing the phone on the nightstand, Bonnie rolled over and resumed her position staring out the window at the moon. But she found herself slowly sitting up, then standing up and walking towards the window. She looked out towards the forest sitting at the edge of town, the memory from last night flashing in her mind.

_Was Damon still there_? _Did he still look like a lost soul?_ These thoughts raced though her mind and she found herself starting to worry for the elder Salvatore brother. But then she remembered the look on his face right before he attacked her. Those feelings of worry were washed away and replaced with ice cold fear.

Damon Salvatore was a vampire.

Damon Salvatore was a monster.

Tearing her self away from the window, Bonnie returned to her bed. Once cocooned by the warm blankets, she felt the exhaustion from earlier begin to settle in. It weighed heavily on her bones, making them feel heavier than they should have. She felt older than she should have.

The tears Bonnie thought she had shed returned once more. They started off slow, only one or two tears spilling down her cheeks and onto her pillow. But soon, tear after tear traveled down her cheek and onto her pillow, each wave heavier than the last. The sobs had returned and shook her body much more violently than before. She felt as if she was about to break with each new, violent tremor.

And that was how Bonnie fell asleep, tears rushing down her cheeks, sobs shaking her body, and her mind a mass of confusion and fear. What little peace she thought she might have gained from writing in her diary, allowing some of her thoughts about what had happened the previous night out, had vanished just like the flames that had surrounded her that night. And Bonnie feared it would be a long road before she ever found even a small sense of peace again.


End file.
